Patty Farell(Laine MacNeil)
Life and Career= In Vancouver on Canada's west coast, born and raised Laine MacNeil she began her acting career at a young age, she appeared in her first significant film production in a non-negligible marginal role. In Mr. Troop Mom with all-rounder George Lopez in 2009 she had the role of the Kayla. The following year the young actress came to her international breakthrough when she was cast in the role months before As Patty Farrell in the first film adaptation of the successful book series Diary of a Wimpy Kid. The first part of the film, including her older brother Donnie His first significant role in the film and television business, he mimed the character Wade. For her performance in the film, the young Canadian was awarded several times and honored. So she has received many awards in the Young Artist Awards 2011 nominated for an Young Artist Award in the category "Best Performance in a Feature Film - Supporting Young Actress" on 3 August 2012. In addition, it was with the cast of Diary of a Wimpy Kid, consisting of Peyton List, Karan Brar, Robert Capron, Grayson Russell, Zachary Gordon, and Devon Bostick at the same ceremony with a Young Artist Award in the category "Best Performance in a Feature Film - Young Ensemble Cast". In 2011 MacNeil followed for numerous other appearances, including among other things a guest appearance on the short-lived Canadian police series Shattered. They also took over in 2011 published the second part of the film, Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film), Again in the role of Patty Farrell and was also still in a guest role in the series RL Stine's The Haunting Hour see. After these engagements MacNeil was in the following year again represented at the Young Artist Awards. She received the award of the Young Artist Awards 2012 a nomination in the category "Best Performance in a TV Series - Guest Starring Young Actress 14-16" for her performance in Shattered and was additionally a Young Artist Award in the category "Best Performance in a Feature Film - Supporting Young Actress" for their involvement inDiary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (film). In the same year her brother Donnie for a guest role in an episode of the Canadian series Hiccups. In 2012 came to MacNeil another guest role on RL Stine's The Haunting Hour add and in addition they had also made an appearance in an episode of Falling Skies. She also played a supporting role this year in Norman Buckley s directorial debut film The Pregnancy Project and returned to Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, The third Part of the successful film series, on the 3rd August 2012 premiered, again in the role of the red-headed nerd Patty Farrell. Wimpy Kid Life Patty Farrell is a minor character who shares an intense rivalry with Greg, showcased on a few occasions. She is implied to be a hardworking but sanctimonious and domineering student, and earns Greg's animosity after having suggested to cover a map of the United States of America displayed in the classroom during a geography quiz, off of which Greg had planned to cheat, thus causing great difficulties for him, to his agitation. Motivated by his lust for revenge, he volunteers to play a tree in the school's upcoming production of The Wizard of Oz after viewing the movie adaption for the first time, believing that the role entails having to bombard the character of Dorothy Gale (whom Patty would be portraying in the play) with apples, only to learn that this scene was deleted for the school production and wind up defying the script to re-enact this scene, to the rage of Greg's parents. Albeit she has yet to play quite as significant a role in book series again, she has become something of a minor recurring character, although her appearances are rare. In the film adaptions of the books, Patty's role is enhanced slightly. She is depicted as being monstrously demanding, her parents involved with the school board in this portrayal, and the motivation given for her hatred of Greg was due to his recital of an offensive playground chant poking fun at her that sent her bursting into tears during elementary school. She appeared in the film adaptions of all three films Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Diary of a Wimpy Kid; Rodrick Rules and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, and alterations made to the books include her talents for both wrestling and playing tennis, snatching the opportunities to assault Greg somehow while engaged in either sport with him. She is played by Laine MacNeil. External Links https://mobile.twitter.com/TheLaineMacNeil (Laine's Twitter)